fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Switch Up!!
Mario Kart: Switch Up! is an upcoming game, releasing on the Nintendo Switch. This is the second Mario Kart game to be released for the Switch, as Mario Kart 8 Deluxe was a port of Mario Kart 8. This game returns the Two-Player per Kart format, from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! as a separate mode and you can switch between items during races and during Battle Mode. This also marks the return of Mission Mode, which last appeared in Mario Kart DS. Gameplay and Modes Controls Grand Prix Like past installments, Grand Prix works the same way. 50cc, 100cc and 150cc are available by default, with Mirror and 200cc being unlocked by 150cc and by unlocking all characters, respectively. The Flower Cup and Banana Cup become default cups, something that has never happened since Mario Kart Wii. Point management works similar to Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, except that racers above 3rd place get 2 extra points (2nd) and 3 more points (1st). Below is a chart of the point spread comparison between these nine games: Time Trials Time Trial mode lets the player complete a selected course in the fastest time possible. Among the other features, in addition to viewing ghost data, players can upload their own ghost data to their friends, which other players can download. In addition, beating one of Nintendo's Staff Ghosts in a race earns the player a racing costume for the Miis. Leaderboards as seen in Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8 also return. Versus Versus (for two to four players) allows racers to select their characters and karts, and compete among themselves on the tracks. Additionally, there are some versus options found in the Option menu to change the mode's gameplay: *'Number of Laps:' The number of laps set over all tracks, ranging from one to nine. If one lap is chosen, the beginning of the race will start as a Final Lap with Final Lap fanfare music. *'Items:' The variety of items given to the racers can be changed to: **'Recommended:' Default way in obtaining certain item by racer's place. **'Basic:' Powerful items like lightning bolts or stars are rarely obtainable. **'Frantic:' Items such as Bananas and Green Shells are absent. **'None:' No items to use at all. *'Difficulty:' The difficulty level that the CPU racers can be changed to: **'Beginner' The same difficulty in 50cc. **'Intermediate:' The same difficulty in 100cc. **'Advanced:' The same difficulty in 150cc. **'Professional:' The same difficulty in Mirror Mode. (Unlocked after Mirror Mode is unlocked) **'Expert:' The same difficulty in 200cc. (Unlocked after 200cc is unlocked) Battle Mode Battle Mode features the usual all-new separate arenas (while featuring old ones), influencing the Battle Mode fro m''Double Dash!!'' and Mario Kart DS. For the first time, the time limit is optional in Local Play (the timer is set to 3 minutes in Online Matches). This way, Battle matches can last longer than usual. Also for the first time, some battle mdoe need to be unlocked. There are 5 battle modes that can be played, that are all from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, which are: *'Balloon Battle:' The classic mode where players use items to pop opponents' balloons or steal them in order to score points. This mode now uses the last man standing set-up of Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart DS, and Mario Kart 8, rather than the point-based set-up seen in Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7. *'Renegade Roundup:' A mode (returning from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe) in the vein of "cops and robbers", with the racers being divided into two teams. One team, known as "The Authorities", has to use Potted Piranha Plants (which are permanently attached to the front of their vehicle and only serve to capture the opposing team; they do not operate like the regular item) in order to attack and capture players from the other team, known as "The Renegades". Captured Renegades are placed into one of several jail cells floating above various points on the stage. Remaining Renegades can free their teammates by driving over a key switch placed below the jail cells. The Renegades win if at least one member is still running free when time runs out, and the Authorities win if all of the Renegades get captured. All Authority team members also temporarily lose their ability to capture after being hit by an item and Renegades receive a speed boost when they are freed from the cells. *'Bob-omb Blast': A returning mode from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, in which players attack one another using Bob-ombs to score points and can carry up to 10 Bob-ombs. This version follows all of the same rules as Balloon Battle, the difference being that every Item Box gives the player one Bob-omb, and Double Item Boxes yield two Bob-ombs. *'Coin Runners': Originating in Mario Kart Wii, this mode was last seen in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Players must collect Coins scattered across the course in order to have the most by the end of the match. Plays more akin to the Mario Kart Wii version of the mode, with players having no limit to the amount of coins they can collect, as opposed to the 10-coin limit in the Mario Kart 7 version. *'Shine Thief': Another returning mode from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, one player must retrieve a Shine Sprite and keep hold of it for about 20 seconds, while the opponents use items against whoever has the Shine to force that player to drop it. The driver holding the shine sprite has a slightly reduced top speed. Mission Mode Missions mode is a new single-player mode for Mario Kart DS which the player must complete some tasks and earn a ranking similarly to that in Grand Prix mode. It involves eight worlds, each containing seven "missions" and a boss battle. Almost always the ranks depend on how much time is left or taken. There are varying mission types: *'Gate Drive' - driving in between giant half wheels in the ground. Very often the player has to pass these gates in numerical order. *'Coin Collecters' - Players must pick up all the coins set in the track. Players may lose these coins by some obstacle of such course. *'Box Destroy' - Players must run over Item Boxes. Usually the racer will obtain Mushrooms after taking a box. In some cases, Item Boxes will move, and the player will have to catch up with it. Other missions the player must take care not to pick up the Fake Item Boxes alongside real ones. *'Item Aim' - Using stars, Bob-ombs, or shells to destroy enemies. *'Reverse Driving' - players must use the A button to move, and directions on the are reversed. It is sometimes combined with other mission types. *'Power Laps' - More power boosts are often required to finish faster, meaning a higher ranking. *'Player vs. CPU' - item boxes contain mushrooms and stars that the CPU can't use - the key to win. CPU players will always perform a Rocket Start. This mission type also includes a race against a Red Car and a Chain Chomp. *'Boss Battle' - Unlocked after completion of the first eight courses in a level. Using items is usually a must in boss battles. Each mission takes place on a course, often blocked off in some areas (sometimes even a battle course) and players are given a character in their own standard kart (CPU players are also in standard karts). None of the unlockable characters are playable. Sometimes mushrooms are laid across the track to help the player to complete the mission. When at least a ★ ranking is achieved on all missions and bosses in the first seven levels, World 8 is unlocked. Boss battles are unique. They have their own battlefields and different strategies are used to beat them. When the boss battle of World 8 is completed, the staff credits will roll. All of the bosses come from Super Mario 3D World. Double Dash!! The two player-per-kart format from Double Dash!! returns, as a separate mode, which can be changed, before choosing a main mode or during the Option menu. Differences from Double Dash!! include the ability to switch items between players (Co-Op play, 2 to 4 players), the ability to do tricks and the availability to drive bikes and ATVs with two drivers on the same kart. Playing with this mode makes Time Trials and Mission Mode unplayable. Characters Because of the team mechanic, Mario Kart: Switch Up! includes 40 playable characters, with 20 returning characters and ?? newcomers. Characters are divided into five classes depending on their weight: Feather, Light, Medium, Cruiser, and Heavy. There are 10 default teams and 10 unlockable teams, a total of 20 teams and 40 individual characters which can be combined in any way, giving 780 possible character combinations. Drivers Starting Drivers MarioSMS.png|Mario Medium 177px-SuperMarioParty Luigi.png|Luigi Medium SuperMarioParty Peach.png|Peach Light SuperMarioParty Daisy.png|Daisy Light YoshiCraftedWorld - Yoshi.png|Yoshi Light Birdo (Mario).png|Birdo Medium BMarioSluggers.PNG|Baby Mario Feather Baby luigi by banjo2015-d8mtxxc.png|Baby Luigi Feather Toad by banjo2015-d8mtjqm.png|Toad Feather MTOCG Toadette.png|Toadette Feather SuperMarioParty KoopaTroopa.png|Koopa Troopa Feather MTOCG Koopa Paratroopa.png|Paratroopa Feather SuperMarioParty DonkeyKong.png|Donkey Kong Cruiser DiddyReturns.png|Diddy Kong Light BowserNSMBU-transparent.png|Bowser Heavy SuperMarioParty BowserJr.png|Bowser Jr. Light 250px-SMPWario.png|Wario Heavy SuperMarioParty Waluigi.png|Waluigi Cruiser MTA Models PeteyPiranha.png|Petey Piranha Heavy MTOCG King Boo.png|King Boo Cruiser Unlockable Drivers T730BabyPeach.png|Baby Peach Feather BabyDaisyPicture I guess.png|Baby Daisy Feather NSMBUDXNabbit.png|Nabbit Light 234px-ShyGuyCTTT artwork.png|Shy Guy Light Dry Bowser Smash.png|Dry Bowser Heavy Dry Bones Playable (Mario).png|Dry Bones Light 214px-RosalinaLuma SBBU.png|Rosalina Cruiser Lubba Mario Party.png|Lubba Cruiser Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games